roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eruption/Beast Rivalry
The Invade team and the 8465T team are two teams that seemingly get pitted against one another quite a lot of the time which has sparked this grudge between the two. Whether it is the heavyweights Beast and Eruption or the featherweights Explosion and Beauty these two teams are always at each other's throats in the main competitions. A History of the rivalry Tag Team Final The battle that sparked the rivalry. TR2 suffered damage from the aggressive Tiberius so reasonably TR2 tagged its partner Eruption to deal with the opponent. Eruption fought off Tiberius, flipping it about, however Beast comes out and starts attacking Eruption despite not being tagged by its partner. Eventually Tiberius backs into its corner leaving the two to duel each other alone. Beast tags its partner Tiberius to battle Eruption after their little squabble. The two robots battle once more this time Eruption gets a flip on Beast. Eruption chases after a cowardly Beast and flips once again. Beast tags Tiberius but Eruption still attacks Beast even though Beast had just tagged Tiberius. Eruption flips Beast almost out of the arena. Tiberus tags Beast once again however this time Eruption almost flips Tiberius out of the arena and attempts to do it twice despite the fact that eruption should battle Beast, this is against the rules. Eruption ended up winning the Tag Team championship along with its parnter TR2. 2013 Championships Beast fought Eruption along side Meggamouse. Beast and Meggamouse ganged up against Eruption. At one point Beast tries to chuck Eruption out of the arena but ends up flipping itself out of the arena. 2014 Championships The Grand final saw Beast and Eruption against each other once more. Beast was humilated in front of all. In just eleven seconds Eruption chucked Beast out in the shortest Grand Final ever. 2015 Featherweight World Championships Explosion passed through the championships with ease so did Beauty 2 and Beauty 8. The Semi-Finals saw Beauty 8 against Explosion, Explosion violently tries to flip Beauty 8 but flips itself over. Beauty 8 flips Explosion as it tries to self-right and almost gets Explosion out of the arena. Explosion gets an opportunity and flips Beauty 8 from the middle of the arena, out of the arena. The Grand Final had Explosion against Beauty 2. Explosion foolishly drives on top of Beauty's flipper resulting in the obvious. Explosion is flipped almost out of the arena, it self-rights and backs away. It becomes a cat and mouse chase for a while then Explosion tries to flip Beauty but only lifts it slightly, instead it topples itself. After self-righting Explosion does a charge flips Beauty 2 nearly out of the arena. Beauty self-rights and gets away before being chucked, it then gets flipped by Explosion once again. Beauty gets vengeance and flips Explosion who lands on its wheel. Explosion gives one last charge at Beauty 2 and chucks the robot out of the arena, becoming World Featherweight Champions. Category:Behind the scenes Category:Competitors